parasite reaver ]
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A LoK/Parasite Eve crossover. When Raziel chases Kain into modern times, they both get caught up in the New York Blockade incedent, which was.. the Parasite Eve events.... *CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP!*
1. day one- resonace of souls

Day One- Resonance of Souls

Note- This fan fiction is a crossover between Parasite Eve and Soul Reaver. I've made some changes to the game's story line, so some things could fit in, and dialogue between Aya and Eve has been changed to reflect the crossover. BTW, I know this is a little short but…. And dialogue is silly... Oh yes, there is NO relationship between Raziel and Aya. Just had to say that. And thanks to Kreliana for giving me the idea to do this. ^_^ You're a sweetheart. – NefertiDagger

DISCLAIMER- The events contained herin this fiction DOES NOT pertain to the Parasite Eve game. So don't flame me if I get something wrong, because it's on purpose. 

The characters are © Their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, so don't sue me!

Day One- Resonance of Souls

December 24th, 2000

New York City, such a pretty sight on Christmas Eve, with the tree lit up in Rockefeller Center and people skating on the ice rinks, merry, carolers singing about the joys of the Holidays, and of course, Carnegie Hall packed with spectators to watch a Christmas Opera.

Admidst all the traffic, a sleek black car pulled up alongside the curb, a valet opening the door. Out came a tall blonde man wearing a black tuxedo, and after him, came a tall blonde woman, wearing a jacket and a spaghetti strap dress. She stepped forward and the man spoke to her-

"Don't be so glum babe! It's Christmas, and besides, you wanted to go to the Opera."

The woman nodded her head and stepped forward, up the steps to Carnegie Hall. She seemed uneasy about the evening, but it didn't matter, she was far to into this to just get back in the car and go home to her apartment. She sighed and opened up the glass door inside past the ticked takers.

Her name- Aya Brea. Age- 24, Occupation- NYPD Rookie Police Officer.

"You're right. I'll try to have a good time." As she walked into the foyer, she didn't even stop to guess what was unfolding underneath the Hall, or who was down there… of course, that doesn't mean you shouldn't know…

Down below, in the dank sewers, a chase was going on. Two figures darted in an out of the shadows, one carrying a glowing sword-like weapon, the other had nothing. Why they were there, no one ad any idea, but they sure did.

"Damn you! Come back here!" A blue-ish specter bellowed, his voice ringing off of the wet walls and pipes, a few rants scattered away in fright. The creature rushed forward and bellowed again- "I'm an THIS close to you, don't escape you coward!" 

As he turned around a corner, he came to a shrieking stop seeing his prey was not there…. He slammed his fist into the concrete wall, muttering about 'how someday he'd get him'. He walked forward and looked around another corner, also nothing.

"Damn it all… Why must he be this illusive?"

His name- Raziel, Age- Unknown, Occupation- Reaver of Souls.

Raziel then shifted to spectral and phased through a gate, hoping to find, whoever he was looking for…

Aya and her friend sat down in the 5th row, which were the only 'good' seats they could afford. She just brushed away a strand of hair and watched the Opera unfold, the latest scene was of Eva's persecution, and her love's defense. It wasn't very engrossing, but it was enough to hold her attention.

On the stage, a brunette lady was standing tall, as the other actors went about their roles. She hardly moved during that scene, her eyes seemingly empty. She just saw everything unfold, as was expected. The male actor was singing about how Eva shouldn't be killed, and if she were, he would die as well.

The king wasn't very pleased, and wanted Eva killed anyways. That was the Actresses cue to move out there and sing her part. The Actress stepped forward and spoke gently before singing her lines-

"Oh my dearest prince…" She softly said, but her voice resonating off of the Hall's walls. She then started to sing in her beautiful Soprano voice, her eyes darting around at the audience, but then, in the middle of her singing, she narrowed her eyes on someone…

"The Eve inside you will awaken…"

Down below Carnegie Hall, Raziel's frantic chase continued. He had looked almost everyone in those winding corridors filled with sewage water, his whole body starting to smell unpleasant, and his patience wearing VERY thin. He called out in the middle of a 'T' intersection-

"Kain! I KNOW you're here… SHOW YOURSELF!" He swung his glowing sword (AKA the Soul Reaver) around in a menacing fashion, looking up, down, all around, only hearing the maniacal laugh of his prey. 

"_Ahahahahahaha… Oh Raziel... why don't you just give up now?_"

"I'll give up once I hunt you down and KILL you Kain… So help me…" Raziel shouted back, a few rats scattering to dark corners of the sewers. No reply. Raziel looked around, and as he ran down the right corner, he heard something from the surface… something… horrible…

"What in God's name is going on up there?"

Up on the surface, the Actress had her eyes narrowed on Aya. She just grinned, and all Hell broke loose from there. In the blink of an eye, two supporting actors were inflamed to human fireballs. The audience gasped in horror.

"Help… -gack- me….." One gurgled in pain; the other was already dead. As the Actress looked around, she saw more people turn into flames, the audience was now in total panic. People screamed and ran out in fear, while few stayed behind foolishly. Aya looked as the actress then immolated the Lead Male and now, most of the audience…

"What is... going on?" Aya wondered in fear, seeing a few flaming bodies rocket down to the lower levels from the balcony. She darted aside and saw the actress, still singing admidst all this flaming chaos; she seemingly started without even using a match or flame-thrower…

"Aya…" Her date pleaded. "Please... Let's go!" Aya, who had seen enough, pulled out her handgun when the flames had subsided and the chaos was seemingly over, but the lady still remained on stage… looking forward, her gaze never moving. Aya shoved her date aside and said to him-

"Get out of here while you still can and save your sorry ass… I've got work to do…"

Down below, Raziel heard the screams of the people, and saw their souls gently floating below the ground, seeking his presence. Well, being a Devourer of Souls, he swooped them up in his maw and sucked them in, refilling his stamina little. 

"What happened up there that caused all these souls to come down?" He walked forward, and heard the sounds above again of fighting, and some speaking. He climbed on a rafter and put his ear up to it, hearing the sounds of 'You will awaken', and 'Mitochondria'. He was confused, and thought to himself-

"What would someone want with 'mitochondria' and 'awakening'? Oh well, no time to think of such things, I must find Kain." He leaped off and continued his search, but he just passed him, for Kain was lurking the shadows just around the bottom U-turn. He chuckled a little and thought to himself-

"Oh Raziel… just give up..."

He crept forward, but he too, heard the sounds of the conversation above, and it made him intrigued as well… but for what reasons? He just silently laughed and headed opposite Raziel's direction, with a new agenda on his twisted mind…

"Hmmm… I can just foresee where this is going…"

He walked into a narrow corridor and his in the shadows... waiting for someone... or something… 

Aya walked into the rehearsal room, her mind full of questions. What did this woman mean by 'awakening'? And why did she see a ghostly visage of someone dear to her? She gulped, and gripped her 9mm pistol tightly as she walked up to the piano where the lady in red sat, playing a sad tune.

"I'm… Eve… no! I'm Melissa! Melissa Pearce!" Eve/Melissa sat rigid, arguing with herself, until something horrid happened. Eve/Melissa just grinned and said to Aya, in a deep tone that signaled anger-

"Ha hah hah…. You humans shall never grasp what will happen to your pathetic race…" She chuckled, and then, as she hit the B sharp note, her hands started to mutate into giant, red finger nailed claws, her feet just vanished, and her face mutating. Aya stepped back, holding her gun at the poor woman.

"Oh… my… freaking… god…" Aya thought, scared stuff, her face showing determination. In place of Melissa's feet, out came a strange tail like thing, hanging down, and her arms stretched out, ripping the sleeves. When all was done, the woman laughed like a little girl and said to Aya-

"See? I evolved…. Look at me now… the mitochondria…Once Again…." Eve said, stretching her arms out, and pointing her slender, yet rigid finger at Aya's face. Aya held her gun and determinedly stated-

"What… What the hell?" A small fight ensued, with Eve escaping down a hole she made near the piano. Aya walked over and peered down into the sewers and she though to herself, preparing to go down-

"I know she's down there… but why I feel two _others _down there as well?"

Down below, things were almost as bad as up there. Raziel had been searching for God knows how long, and he was ready to search the surface to see if Kain was up there. He walked through the murky waters and saw a lone alligator just mulling about. 

"Damn it... he isn't here…" Raziel was about to climb up out of the sewer to Carnegie Hall, when he heard something distant on the otherside of the gate. Intrigued, he jumped off and snuck over, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the noise was.

"Could that be…" He though, as he slowly turned his head around the corner. "… Kain?" He slinked around the edge, and held his Soul Reaver close. Perhaps he was finally at him, ready to vanquish him finally, but alas… Raziel thought wrong… He nearly gasped when he saw a blonde woman (Aya) and a mutated woman in red (Eve) talking, the blonde holding up a pistol at the woman, and he couldn't help, but listen to what they were saying-

"... Soon you mitochondria shall evolve… and you shall join me…" The demonic lady in red bellowed, her deep voice reverberating off of the metal walls. The blond shook her head now and shouted back-

"What are you TALKING about Eve? Become something like you?"

Raziel was curious. These women were obviously fighting against each other but... mitochondria? He had never heard of such a thing before, unless… He stayed in the shadows and waited, listening to Eve and the lady arguing. Before long…

"See you later Aya… oh, before I go… I have a nice present… just for you." Eve floated off with Aya shouting back at her. Raziel saw something in the water move, close by his own feet. He scuttled around and got onto a high pipe, and saw the water bubbling profusely. 

"What… is that?" He though to himself, seeing go towards the blonde, but he also caught Eve turning her fist into a liquid-like substance, and then she turned her whole body into it, seeping through the gate, and seamlessly coming out whole. Raziel was mortified and impressed by this stunt, but now he had a choice- Help the lady in black, or search for Kain…?

Deep in the heart of the sewers, Eve was making her escape from Aya. She had many things on her mind, such as 'How can I get her to turn to my side', and so on and so forth. But little did Eve know, that someone was watching her, and he had plans for her…

"My you don't look any ordinary mortal or vampire my dear…" 

"Who is there… show yourself, and I may spare your mitochondria…" Eve replied, her voice showing tense anger. A figure in the shadows stepped forward laughing, and he ha done hand on his hip, a devilish smile on his face.

"Humph, don't ask questions unless you really want to know the answer." The stranger said, brushing away a strand of white hair. Eve held up her long arm, and pointed her sharp index finger at him. She looked very angry, her green eyes filled with hate.

"Who are you, and why are you here, interrupting my plight to destroy humanity?" 

"Why my dearest wench, I am Lord Kain of Nosgoth, you?" He said, motioning his clawed hand in a 'polite' manner. Eve looked suspicious and lightly shook his hand, but she pulled away and ordered in a sharp voice-

"What do you want… Kain?" 

Kain walked around Eve and examined her, then he went around to the front and stated to her, looking like a sly devil-

"Why… you wish to eradicate human life?"

"Yes."

"Why, so do I… of course... I have my OWN problems following me…" He growled, trailing off, thinking about why he came here in the first place, to get rid of Raziel from his 'tail'. He punched his hand in his left hand and Eve cocked her head.

"Oh... you have someone? So do I… of course… I'm trying to get her to join my side…"

Kain now had a 'brilliant' idea. He looked at Eve and offered to her-

"If you have someone, and I have someone… why don't we' join sides', or more appropriately, 'team up' against them. I like the idea lady, don't you eh?"

Eve was wary at first, but the idea sounded very intriguing. Hmm... She could use a little help in eradicating the humans AND bring Aya over to her side… how could she refuse? Eve outstretched her hand and said to Kain-

"I will go with you deal."

"Ahahahaha…. Very nice…"

With that, the two exited the sewers discreetly, and up onto the streets of New York City…

Raziel saw the mutant gator attacking the woman, and with might, he swung the Soul Reaver at the beat, making it explode into many pieces, in a painful scream. The woman ducked form the chunks and yelped aloud-

"CHRIST!!! WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN' HELL HAPPENED?!" She screamed, and when she looked up from her crouched position, she saw Raziel sucking in the soul do the beast. She huffed a little and then let out a scream when she saw that Raziel had now jaw and looked like a… freak.

"MARY MOTHER OF GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" 

Raziel was hesitant, and held out his Soul Reaver in defense. He was a little frightened by her and yelled back at her, his voice filled with fright and anger-

"Who are you wench? What is your name?"

"What I wan to know is WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Raziel, the Reaver of Souls, and your name…?" He replied in a huff. The woman got up and brushed some chunks of swamp water off of her black dress, her face looking weary. She held up her pistol and told him-

"Aya Brea, NYPD Police Officer. Why are you here?"

"I am searching for a man named Kain."

"What a small coincidence, I'm look for a woman named Eve." Aya sighed, resting her gun down. Hesitant, she asked Raziel- "Are you planning to hurt me?" 

"Of course not! I would NEVER bring myself to hurt a woman such as yourself. Now, I will ask you again, have you seen a man named Kain?" Raziel demanded. Aya flailed her arms and shook her fist in pure rage.

"I don't KNOW! Have YOU seen a woman named Eve?" 

"NO!"

"FINE!"

The two stood apart, and then Aya spoke up to Raziel, her voice showing apology. She stepped forward to Raziel and rested her hand on his shoulder. He almost brushed it off, but he listened to what Aya had to say.

"Listen… I'm sorry I blew up at you… Eve… I'm just remembering a few horrible memories and such… I'm really sorry I yelled at you... not a very good first impression eh?" Aya stepped back and Raziel turned around to Aya.

"Hmm… apology accepted Miss Brea. I just need to find a way to the surface to see if Kain is up there…" Raziel stated, his voice low. Aya got an idea, and shrugged her shoulders and suggested-

  
"I'm looking for Eve, you're looking for a man named 'Kain'. Hmm… perhaps we could look for them together."

Raziel turned to Aya and replied back-

"I don't want you to get caught up in what's going on between me and him, but… fine, I shall join your side Miss Brea."

They shook hands and Aya said in a nice voice-

"Hey, call me Aya."

Outside, a reporting crew was covering the disastrous events that plagued Carnegie Hall that night. He then noticed Aya and Raziel walking out of the place, and then got the jones to ask her a few questions, along with 'what is that strange beast with you?'

"Ma'am! You are the only human to survive this event that killed the lives of so many people! How did you do it and ahhhhh… what IS that THING?!" He gasped. Aya sighed and Raziel looked annoyed.

"Listen, we don't with to talk to the likes of you." Raziel snapped, his voice irate, but the interviewer just kept pushing. A few minutes later, a tall, medium build black man stepped up and then raised his fist and punched the man off into a light post, knocking him out. The Cameraman ran away and the black man walked up to Raziel and Aya.

"Hey Aya… I heard what happened and I… HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING WITH YOU?!" The man gasped, about to pull his gun on Raziel, but Aya stopped him and sighed, then replied-

"Daniel… I just want to go back to that station… and this man… his name is Raziel… I met him down in the sewers… he doesn't mean any harm, but anyways, let's go." Aya and Daniel walked to a parked police car, and then Aya hollered out to Raziel-

"Hey! Are you coming with me?"

Raziel was hesitant, but walked forward, looking out at the New York City Skyline. He then got a sinking feeling about Kain… where was he? He gulped and called back to Aya in an irate tone-

  
"I shall be there in just a second! Hold On!"

The Reaver of Souls sighed and thought to himself as a light snowfall fell down upon the streets-

"When I find you Kain, and I SHALL find you… god so help me, I will KILL you…"

__

Little did I know that the next 6 days would bring about chaos and madness.

Aya, my new friend would have familiar memories, and pain.

I never would have guessed that night that Kain and Eve were in league with each other

But… I knew that with Aya's help, we'd find them…

But… would I ever vanquish Kain…?

-To be Continued…-


	2. day two- fusion of souls

Day Two- Fusion of Souls

Day Two- Fusion of Souls

At the Police Office, it was a little uneasy with Raziel around. Daniel was a little suspicious, Captain Baker had his eyes on him incase he did anything wrong, Nix and Warner were always taking about the Spectral Beast, Cathy was polite and Aya was close to him… _but not 'THAT' close._

"Raziel…" Aya spoke to him as she stood looking out a window. "… Why are looking for Kain?" She stepped back a little incase Raziel got violent, but he didn't. He let out a depressed sigh and replied to Aya-

"There are something humans shouldn't know, but I'll tell you someday." He didn't even move his eyes to see Aya looking at him. She just shrugged her shoulders and said as she left the room, quietly shutting to door-

"Whatever floats your boat. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, and so is Daniel. He may be stubborn, but he's a nice guy really." With that, Aya left the room, and Raziel hung his head. How could he let Kain evade him in the sewers? It just hurt him. He HAD to find Kain… but… what about Eve? Where would she figure into the equasion? 

"Kain… Eve…" He repeated in his mind, and then, it hit him. He didn't dare tell Aya when she came back, but he KNEW, he wasn't a stupid creature, he just KNEW right then and there where Eve fit into his search, but there was no time to think, a knock was on the door.

"*sigh* Come IN." Raziel snapped. In walked the burly Daniel, and he said to Raziel-

"Yo vampire-thingie, Baker needs to see you with Aya. He has a few questions he'd like to ask you."

"Fine. I shall be there in a minute." With that, Raziel followed Daniel to Baker's office, where Aya stood in the doorway to the main office just outside of the Captain's room. She looked at Raziel and commented to him-

"I'll be by your side okay?"

"Thanks Miss Aya."

With that, the duo (Daniel in tow) walked into the office where Baker awaited.

Kain leaned against a marble wall, looking at Eve, who was staring out a window at the bustling city below, some heading to movies, or friend's houses. She turned around and saw Kain looking her inquisitively, and then, as if she was reading his mind, she stated plainly-

"I know what you're thinking. You wish to go out and find this Raziel and eradicate him, yes?"

"Humph, that's a good guess, but far from it." He smugly replied, walking over to the parasite, and leaning on the window beside her. He sighed deeply and told her something that was on his mind for the past night or so.

"Lady Eve," He started. "Do you think it's rather humorous, how we're up here in this stuff 70-some building, when we should be out there?" He looked down at her and she looked up calmly stating-

"All will occur tonight… I have some business at Central Park…"

"Oh? Mind if I join?"

Eve looked at Kain and grinned.

"Of course."

All was tense at the police station. Captain Baker was looking stern, his eyes fixated on Raziel. He then glared at Aya then Daniel. He stood up, and coughed a little, clearing his throat, then started to speak-

"Okay everyone, we're about to have a press conference in a few minutes with the media over the incident at Carnegie Hall. Aya, don't answer any questions, I'll answer for you, and Mister Raziel… I BEG you not to go in during the time of the conference. God forbid they blame YOU for the crime. Everyone got that? Good. See you all in about… 10 minutes." 

Aya, Daniel, Nix and Warner nodded their heads, but Raziel was obviously displeased. Why must these humans shun him from an event in which he partially witnessed? He let out a big groan in disgust and left Baker's office and slammed the door. Baker looked at Aya and asked her-

"Are you sure it was wise for you to pick him up?"

"Trust me, he's vital to this…" Aya left the office to pursue Raziel. She looked in the locker room, nothing. The kennel, nothing and the Weapons Dept., nothing. She had given up, until she saw him in the same room he was in earlier, still looking out the window. She sighed relief and spoke up-

"THERE you are. I was wondering where you went Raz." 

"Humph, I'd rather be alone for a while if you don't mind." He snapped back. Aya sighed and walked over, leaning on the doorframe. She looked at him and asked politely, hoping not to strike a nerve-

"Why are you always staring out the window? I just don't get it."

Raziel turned around and shot her a look that meant he was angry. He just placed a hand on his hip and brushed a strand of hair out of his face before answering Aya's question.

"There are somethings you must not know the answer to. Someday I'll tell you." He replied, turning back around to look out the window. Aya went up to the window and looked out, noticing where he was looking at.

"Why are you staring at the Chrysler Building? I mean… it's closed for the Holidays…"

"So? Can't you just leave me be?" Raziel said to Aya. She back away and was about to leave when a little African American boy came running up to Raziel and Aya, of course, the boy saw Raziel, and tugged on his wings.

"Hey! Mister! You look really cool. Where did you get that sword?"

Raziel swiftly turned around and looked down at the boy, and said back, hoping not to scare the little boy-

"Nothing of great importance to you."

"Ahhh okay… but you ARE cool looking."

A few minutes later, Daniel came into the room and saw Ben gushing over Raziel. He sighed and walked up to the little boy, who was also holding a few tickets to an event later that evening. He walked over to the child and said to him-

"Ben! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you these." Ben held up two tickets. Raziel saw Daniel sigh and he heard him say to Ben-

"I'm sorry Ben... I've got work to do and…"

"FINE!" Ben stomped his foot and abruptly left. Daniel sighed and turned to Raziel and Aya. He told Aya that the conference was about to start, and that she should be there quickly. She left, and nodded her head to Raziel. He sighed and went back to looking out the window.

"Where could you be Kain?" He though deeply… his gaze not breaking from the Chrysler Building.

Central Park was vacant that day. Was it the thin ice? Was it the Closed Zoo? Or was it the fact that people were waiting to get to the concert that Melissa Pearce was supposed to be at with others? Perhaps… but that didn't stop Kain and Eve from going in. 

"Tonight…" Eve started, looking at the empty rows of seats. "… Shall be a night to remember."

"Oh? What makes you think THAT?" 

"You shall see Kain… You SHALL see."

Kain folded his hands across his chest and he just huffed away, thinking about Eve's mysterious persona. He had NEVER encountered a woman like her before, but yet… she had a certain something that he had been missing for all those millennia…

"Hmmm… for a wench like herself… and aside from those looks of hers… she is almost anything I want in a woman, but I mustn't be thinking about those types of ideals right now… I have to find Raziel and get rid of him sooner or later…" 

He turned around and looked at Eve, and then sharply jolted his head away.

"Perhaps… Perhaps…"

Eve saw him and floated over, her long, clawed hand reach out and lightly tapping him on the shoulder. She let out a sly smile and spoke up, her deep female voice echoing through the empty amphitheater-

"Hmmm… what is on your mind non-human one?"

"Oh please."

"Well, be thankful I've spared you from my powers… otherwise, you would be crawling on the ground, burning to death."

"You wouldn't know the feeling of death Eve, for I have known it very, very well." Kain hissed, feeling Eve's long, slender fingers slowly go over his right shoulder, a small giggle escaping from her lips. He stepped forward and turned around to face her.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Hah hah hah… of non-human one… you don't foresee my plans…"

Back at the Police Center, Raziel was overhearing a conversation in Baker's office, and he seemed to be pretty steamed at Aya for something, something that Raziel hadn't heard before. He slinked around to the shut window and pressed his ear to the glass.

"… Aya… why did you say that?"

"Because it is true… my mitochondria is a mutation…"

"Still… you might have incited panic in the media and citizens!"

Raziel was curious. What did Aya mean by a mutation? Hmmm… he pressed his ear harder to the glass, in hopes to see if anyone mentioned something about Kain, hoping that he could get a lead and find him. Well, his wish… sort of came true.

"Hey… someone earlier today saw a strange looking creature thingie that looked like a snake, an it looked very freakish with a touch of vampirism." 

"What are you saying Warner?"

"Aya… maybe someone else is in on this with Eve…"

"Hold up everyone... Hello? Yes? I see…"

A few minutes later, Raziel's realization hit him- this Eve lady… was in league with Kain… seeing what she can do, coupled with this madness can only spell trouble for the mortals, the though, looking determined, yet a little worried. A few minutes later, Daniel and Aya appeared, and the blonde sighed.

"Raziel… if you wanted to come in, you should have asked. Anyways, we're going to see someone who might have info on Eve. Wanna come along?"

"I suppose… maybe where you find Eve, I'll find Kain."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You're determined to find this Kain right? Well good luck."

Raziel shot the burly man a look, and they walked off for the Police Car, and headed to the Natural History Museum. On the drive there, Aya and Daniel had some questions for the Reaver of Souls, mostly about himself… of course, there careful not to make him angry…

"Raziel," Aya started, turning around in her seat to face him. "Why are you searching for this Kain person?" 

Raziel said nothing for a few moments sand replied back to Aya in a serious tone-

"I told you earlier that there are somethings you shouldn't know the answer to. I will tell you about that when the time calls for it. Until then, worry about your search for this Eve…"

Daniel rolled his eyes and whispered to Aya something about 'this Raziel freak is a freak weirdo'. He was pretty angry, but dare not do anything, for he didn't want to cause a ruckus and get on the human's bad sides. He kept quiet, until Aya asked another question.

"Raz, what is under that cowl of yours?"

The car fell silent. Raziel was embarrassed at the question, as shown by the light shade of pink appearing on his face. Daniel held in some snickering, and then Raziel took off his cowl, letting it slip down onto his shoulders, exposing the jawless maw where he sucked in souls. Daniel's laughter turned to fear, and he almost slammed the brakes, and Aya said nothing, looking at it.

"There. That is what's under my cowl." He put it back on, and Aya just nodded and replied back, in a daydreamish voice-

"It looks… nice surprisingly…"

"Okay Aya, you're freakin' me out here. Well, we're at the museum, so let's unbuckle and get inside." With that, the three got out of the car and walked up the steps, and Daniel noticed that the new Dinosaur exhibit is one that he loved when he was a kid. They managed to haggle their way past the guard there (in part with the presence of Raziel to scare the shit out of him), and headed upstairs to where this man (AKA Dr. Klamp) was in his office, slaving away at his computer.

"Doctor Klamp. Officers Aya Brea and Daniel Dollis here to see you."

Raziel had no say in this, so he just looked at a few things and stepped out of the room while Klamp was busy being a smart-ass to Aya and Daniel, telling them about 'Mitochondria Eve' and so on and so forth. He sat down on a bench outside and was thinking on everything that had happened to him-

-His wings ripped off his back, meeting the Elder, Slaughtering his Brethren, Meeting Ariel, going through time, and now this. He was so close to Kain, but very far away… He placed his head on his hands and shook in disbelief. 

"God… my life has been a living hell, and now I am entangled in this string of events… what next?" His concentration was interrupted when Aya and Daniel came out, Daniel fuming for some odd reason, and Aya trying to calm him down. Raziel was wondering what was going on and Aya commented-

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go."

On the way, Raziel listened attentively to what Aya told him. She told him about Klamp, and the 'Mitochondria Eve' theory. He just nodded at it, also thinking about other things at the moment. He leaned against the window, and then a call came in on the CB Radio in the car.

"Yes Captain? Of course Sir… right on it." Daniel turned to face Raziel and Aya, and stated- "Okay, Baker needs us back at the station. Hang tight folks, this is gonna be fast, yet quick."

"Of course." Raziel replied sarcastically, buckling his seatbelt. Daniel gunned it up into high gear, not too fast, and quickly swerved back into the Police Station. They jumped out of the car and ran into the conference room where Baker, Nix and Warner had gathered. Aya panted and Raziel leaned on the doorway, seeing he had no say in this, as was the same with the last few impromptu meetings. He just thought about a few things, and looked at his Soul Reaver, thinking to himself it must've been a mistake to side with these humans if he were to be left out of such important matters.

"People, we are dealing with a huge problem on our hands. Melissa Pearce was scheduled to perform tonight with a few others at Central Park tonight. But Melissa's turned into Eve, and the show has been cancelled, but people are STILL going to that show!" Baker started. Raziel spoke up-

"Daniel, wasn't your son supposed to be there with your ex-wife?" 

Daniel turned a sickly brown pale.

"OH DAMN IT! My son is there with that… that… MONSTER!"

"Daniel! Calm down!" Baker stated, but Daniel took off like a bolt of lighting, making Raziel stumble in the doorway trying to regain his footing on the lineoluimn. "I ain't gonna sit around and have this creature kill Lorraine and Ben!"

"WAIT!" Raziel shouted down the hall. "I have a feeling that you are dealing with something much more than Eve!" He slammed his fist into the doorway and grumbled a few things before Baker and Aya walked up to him.

"Raziel," Aya started. "Come with me and Daniel to Central Park. Don't ask questions, just come along."

"Like I need to ask questions about this sort of situation. Kain is probably with Eve, and this is my prime chance to find him." He took off down the hall, Aya in tow, up the stairs to the garage, and they managed to jump into Daniel's squad car just in time. He revved the engine up, and sped off like a madman down the Manhattan streets, not even adhering to the speed limits to Central Park where Eve and Kain lay in wait…

"Aya," Raziel started. "Why are you compelled to fight Eve?"

"Like you said, Someday, I'll tell you the answers." 

"Figures."

"I learned it from you."

In Central Park, Kain and Eve were up to no good. They had just unleashed a new type of Mitochondrion creature… one that had vampiric features to it. And what batter to try them out on than the creatures of the Central Park Zoo? Bears, Worms, Birds, even the poisonous snakes were now imbued with vampire fangs and the lust for blood and mitochondria. The devilish pair basked in their creatures, which were set out upon the zoo grounds. Of course, elsewhere, on the Main Central Park stage…

"It is almost time… the humans out there are restless…" Eve commented. 

"True that maybe, but still… Ahhh… all those ripe humans out there for the blood-taking… Still, you have your way Eve… anyways; I am growing rather bored. Shall we just kill them all now and harvest our own snacks from them?" Kain wondered aloud, looking out at the hypnotic crowd. 

"Wait dear Kain… for the moment shall be upon us soon enough…"

Kain just nodded his head and looked out at the snowy sky, with little drops of snowflakes falling upon the ground and cement. He remembered the snowy mountains near The Oracles Cave, and the snow that he encountered upon arriving in New York City... Present day. He sneered at the thought of Raziel… who had chased him into this strange time, but he was no stranger to such things…

"Eve," He started, his voice solemn, yet sending of a signal that mean he was a little angry, but not quite. "Have you ever felt that when you're around someone, or something, that you just feel… better?"

"Perhaps… I can't be so sure."

"Hah, you wenches are all alike."

He strode out of the backstage and up to the mutated lady. She looked at him with those green eyes of hers, as if she knew what he was thinking. Not saying anything, the duo walked up out on stage, looking at the entranced humans in their seats. Eve floated forward, and Kain leaned against a metal beam, hearing what his 'partner' had to say.

Of course, Kain noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There, behind the rows of seats, was a familiar face, and a blonde woman. He inched forward, looking angry and shocked at the same time. Was it Raziel? It looked like him… the wretch. Kain saw Aya, and wonder what SHE was doing with Raziel. He could have said something to Eve, but it seemed like she noticed, and then started her little… "speech".

"Christmas Time brings joy to us all, but this one heralds a new era for mankind. No, not for mankind, but for mitochondria…" 

Kain saw the audience reply with a straggled moan, and then, the grossest thing even HE had ever seen, happened. One by one, the humans started to burst at the seams almost, and poured out an oozing, blood-like substance. It came oozing out of the eye sockets, the heads, pants, and various places that can't be mentioned here. Kain saw it coming to the stage, and he stayed there, wondering what this huge mass of gooze was. It covered Eve like a blanket of sorts, and then, it just slimed away, leaving a messy trail behind. He just looked in awe and Eve pointed out-

"That… my dear non-human, is what I wanted to do."

"Heh Heh, impressive, but it seems we have unwelcome company with us tonight."

"Let them come. I know how to deal with them." The two stood there as Raziel and Aya came up through the backdoor exit/entrance, but it was Raziel who had the most fervor. He extended his Soul Reaver sword at Kain and Eve, yelling in a demanding voice.

"DAMN YOU KAIN AND EVE!!! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?!" He shrieked, trying to get a swing at Kain, but Aya held him back tightly, not wanting to start something. She extended her gun almost admidst trying to hold Raziel down.

"Eve! What did you do?"

"Ahahahaha… Oh please Aya… you should know, but you don't grasp the situation… come Kain… let's leave these little twerps be, and head off, shall we?"

"My pleasure."

In the blink of an eye, Kain used his teleportation magic and headed off to somewhere unknown to Aya and Raziel that is. Aya let Raziel go, and he turned around in a manic fervor at Aya, his voice demanding and very tense.

"DAMN YOU BITCH!!! I was THIS close to Kain, and YOU held me back? WHY?" Raziel shouted. Aya let out a disgusted sigh and yelled back at Raziel, her voice matching his decibel level-

"OH COME ON! You obviously don't know whom ELSE you are dealing with! We know that she's in league with him, but think about it Mr. 'I'm-Gonna-Rush-Into-Things-And-Cause-A-Chain-Reaction', if those two are connected like I think they are, then if one goes down, the other will surely kill you."

Raziel folded his arms across his chest and huffed, his anger level reaching the boiling point. He should have killed Aya there for not letting him get to Kain, but something deep inside prevented him from doing so. He didn't have feelings for Aya in the least bit, but why? Why didn't he kill her? He sharply jerked his head away, his rage seething.

"Oh just shut up. Just SHUT UP! If you are not going to do things the way I see, then FINE. We won't do this together. I'll do things MY way. So what if you think Eve will kill me for killing Kain? Do I care? As long as I get rid of that maniac, I will be satisfied. You can handle that wench from there."

Aya walked away, her voice disturbingly calm after such a yelling-to. She just holstered her gun and replied coolly-

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'll leave you be. If that's the way you want to play the game, I'm cool with it. But don't come crawling back to be if Eve somehow manages to whack you up even more than you already look."

Aya left the backstage area, following a small child ghost, and Raziel stayed behind, and he snorted, thinking to himself, 'Good riddance'. He walked a separate path down the tree-lined way, but something was nagging at him on the inside at the same time.

"_Raziel, you bastard. Why did you yell like that at Aya? Perhaps she is right about Kain and Eve's partnership. Maybe if you kill him, she will get you._"

"Oh come on. I'm just here to find Kain. So who cares if that wench gets me after I get him? At least I shall go away, knowing my vengeance was satiated."

"_Oh bullshit. You know damn well what the consequences will be. Besides, leaving Aya alone was a bad idea as well. Look at it this way, what if you come across Eve, and she comes across Kain? You two are in the wrong scenarios. You cannot fight Eve, she cannot fight Kain. That would be screwing up your destinies._"

"Perhaps you are right…"

"_Good. Now get out there, find Aya and apologize. You won't regret it, and you shall have an ally back on your side against those demonic two._"

Raziel then knew what he had to do- Find Aya, and apologize for his actions. He dashed along the brush, brushing away any branches that got in his way. It felt like he was running along a seemingly endless, twisting path, trying to find the end. He leaped over benches, and dashed past these strange looking creatures, that he didn't give a second though to.

He went under a bridge, and saw Aya at the end of the trail, fighting some mutated crows. He pulled up his Soul Reaver and blasted the vile creatures with an Amplified blast, knocking them out in one bast, their souls his to reave. He sucked them in, and Aya ran up to him, and suprisingly, she was glad to see him.

"Raziel! I was beginning to worry about you." 

"Aya, I remembered what I said… and… well..."

"That you're sorry for yelling at me about that incident back on the stage?"

"How did you know?"

"You just told me, and all is forgiven. Besides, we gotta find Eve and Kain. Can't let them get away eh? Let's go." With that behind them, Raziel and Aya ran up to a stone clearing just in front of a carriage ride station. All was seemingly quiet, albeit too quiet, even for the two. They looked around, started to go ahead further, but the earth under Raziel's feet started to tremor violently. He looked around and asked Aya-

"What's that?"

"I don't kno—Oh good lord… GET OU TOF THE WAY!" Aya pushed Raziel to one side, and the earth ripped open to reveal several giant worms, all had vampiric features to them. Raziel was shocked as hell to see these creatures, and Aya commented-

"Good lord… it's like that movie 'Tremors'…" She was interrupted when the worm looked at Raziel, then let out a earth-shattering roar, blowing Aya back into a wall. One worm ganged up behind Raziel and grasped him, lifting him off the ground, while another glared down at him.

"Damn you worms… LET… ME… GO!"

"Raziel!" Aya shriekied. "LET HIM GO!"

The other worms started attacking Aya, holding her at bay while the enormous worm started to squeeze the life out of Raziel. He struggled to find his Glyph Magic, but to no avail, for when he went back in time, his Glyph Magic…

"God no… my Glyph Magic… gone?!"

Aya was now at her ropes, almost blacked out by the worms' attacks, and that she couldn't counter attack. All seemed hopeless with these worms. Aya was down, and Raziel stuck in a peril that even he couldn't get out of. They had just about given up, when something happened that was rather strange…

The two started to radiate a glow of sorts, and then, after a split second, a blinding light flashed the area, and the worms were now squirming on the ground, their souls escaping. Raziel sucked them in, and fell to the ground, and Aya crawled over to him. She held him in her arms and commented-

"Wild stuff huh. Raziel, are you okay?"

"Fine… but what was that light?"

"What light?"

"You didn't see it? I could have sworn that we set off a light that killed the worms…"

"Don't think about it too much. Besides… we gotta keep going… I feel Eve VERY near… like she's… up there…" Aya pointed to the carriage, and Raziel made out the faint image of two figures, one standing in the carriage, the other floating near. He jolted up, and started to walk forward, as if in a trance. Aya slowly got up and followed him closely.

"Aya…"

"Raziel…"

Kain and Eve saw the two coming closer and closer by the second. The vampire lord looked at the Mitochondria lady and stated to her, his voice a little stiff of sorts-

"Here they come…"

"Just as I planned."

They saw them approaching faster and faster, but they didn't attack yet. When they did arrive, Aya held out her gun, and Raziel stood in a defensive stance with his Soul Reaver. Kain and Eve snickered, and the vampire offered to Aya and Raziel-

"Would you two care for a… carriage ride?"

"Why, I'm sure they would…" Eve interjected with a devilish smile. Raziel looked at Aya, and they had no choice, they HAD to get on and go. This might be their chance to get rid of them, and so they climbed on after another, and as they were about to attack, Eve made the horse run…

By setting it on fire.

"Oh my god…" Raziel thought seeing the poor horse get engulfed by the combustion. That's when things went to hell from there. Eve floated over to the perimeter of the carriage, and tried to swipe Aya. Kain then started to charge up electricity to shock Raziel. The Reaver knew there wasn't enough space to move, so he had to think quickly and make his actions fast, without interrupting Aya and Eve and their squabble.

"Kain… I've finally got you where I want you…" Raziel hissed. Kain just held up one hand, and thrust it forward, jolting Raziel with a sharp blast of electricity. He wavered a little in the carriage, dazed, but not down. He saw Aya looking around for Eve, but before Raziel could point out that Eve was up in the sky, ready for a javelin attack…

"AYA! Above you…." He was punched in the back by Kain, reeling him down into the seat. His vision blurred, and things were hard to see. All Raziel could see before him, was the faint image of Aya getting swiped at by Eve, and Kain right infront of him.

"Tired yet little whelp?"

"Never."

He was then zapped by another electricity blast, sending him into a fainting light; he tried to swing at Kain with this Reaver, but couldn't, for he couldn't see anything straight. The last image he saw and heard, was Aya getting an unwanted memory courtesy of Eve, and Kain saying to him-

"Good night… insolent one…" Raziel slumped into the seat, and he felt Aya on top of him, trying to hold him down, as the horse lost its battle for life, and fell to the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind. Eve took Kain's hand, and helped him jump out of the cart before it started to spin out of control down the quiet street.

"Let's go Eve."

"Wait for it…"

It twisted a couple of times, Aya saying in Raziel's ear-

"Hang on Raziel… we're about to crash…"

And before they both knew it, they slammed HARD against a wall, finally stopping to a dead halt in the quiet snowy streets. Kain and Eve loomed overhead, laughing at the duo's misfortune with the cart. Kain pulled the now unconscious Aya off of Raziel, and he looked down at the Reaver.

"Don't be discouraged Raziel… we shall meet again…"

With that, Eve and Kain took off into the starry sky; not a trace left behind.

After a mandatory evacuation of New York City, things were desolate. Only a few cops remained behind to find, all who foolishly stayed, and maybe a stray animal or two. Of course, that didn't mean that everyone had to leave NYC.

"This is the street!"

A tall, lanky, unkempt Japanese man was walking down a barricaded street, only to be stopped by a few cops, who were idly chatting amongst themselves before one saw the Japanese man go by.

"Hey! You know that everyone in NYC was forced to evacuate you know!"

"Ohh... uhh… well… I ... err… my English is not that good you see, and…"

One cop stepped forward to the Japanese man. The cop told the man that he knew the language, and the unkempt man introduced himself as Kunihiko Maeda, and that he was looking for a Miss 'Aya Brea'. The cops then joked a little, and then…

"Augh… I feel... HOT!" The cop then combusted for some weird reason that the other cops couldn't explain. Maeda noticed this, and thought to himself with glee-

"Ah-ha! Now's my chance to get past!" He walked away, the police not even bothering to notice he got past the barricade, and into the deeper parts of NYC… 


	3. 

Day Three- Selection of Souls

Day Three- Selection of Souls

Yesterday was a nightmare, but no one ever thought that today would be much worse. To start things off, Eve and Kain had gotten away, yet Ben was reunited safely with his father Daniel, though Lorianne wasn't so lucky, Aya and Raziel vanished without a trace, and who was this 'Kunihiko Maeda' person?

"Ahhh… where am I?" 

A dim light was seen by one person, shadows of a place that even he didn't know about. It looked like a strange room, covered in marble with many decors and reflective surfaces. It faded out and showed Times Square, empty, nothing in sight. Why this person saw that was beyond his control. He woke up, and saw a familiar lady by his side.

"Aya… where are we?"

"Raziel, I just had the strangest dream… I saw myself and someone familiar to me in a strange hospital room, then it flashed to a room in the Chrysler Building, covered in marble tile…"

"I saw… a strange street and that same room…"

Raziel and Aya's little dialogue was interrupted when a lanky Japanese man turned around from a small trash can fire, and commented happily-

"Oh good! You're both awake. I was worried about both of you."

Raziel sat up and pointed his Soul Reaver at the Japanese man in defense. He stared him down in the eyes, his face reflecting in the eyeglasses that were on the tall man's face. He trembled a little and then the door opened up and in came Daniel.

"He found both of you."

Aya seemed to be happy to see Daniel. She got up and leapt into his arms, giving him a hug. She pulled away and sighed, commenting and sounding relived at the same time, her voice exasperated-

"Daniel! Thank God you're here… who is he?"

"My name is Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a Scientist from Japan. I was wandering around the streets, when I found you Miss Brea, and your strange companion huddled together in a cart near the edge of the bridge. I got worried, so I brought you here." Maeda said, getting up and walking over to the duo. 

"Of course. But why are you here?" Raziel asked, sitting back down next to Aya. The Scientist adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, telling the two of why he was here in New York City instead of Japan.

(A/N- To save space, I will cut Maeda's dialogue down a little. I'm sorry, but someday I'll add this little bit in. If you're confused, AIM me sometime soon, and I'll tell you what I edited out.)

"…. Well, after the event with the Eve in Japan, I have devoted my studies to mitochondria. And when I heard that this even here in America had taken place a few days ago, I flew in to see it. Of course, I didn't know until recently that there's another involved with this Eve here in America also…"

"Kain…" Raziel interrupted. Maeda looked quizzically at the Reaver and asked him politely-

"Is 'Kain' the one with this Eve over here in America?"

"Of course… He is partnered with Eve… And I must find him."

Aya rolled her eyes.

"Here he goes again."

Maeda tapped Raziel on the shoulder and meekly asked him, hoping NOT to get impaled by the glowing spectral sword on his right arm-

"Excuse me, but is this 'Kain' a man?"

"Yes. Why do you ask this?"

Maeda turned a deathly pale. He slumped on the chair and sighed, muttering to himself about 'Oh no' and 'A male with Eve'… he just sighed and didn't even look up to even see the worried glance on Aya and Daniel's faces. Raziel looked down at him and asked sharply-

"Why did you ask that? Tell me now or else you will face the consequences…"

"All right… well, in Japan, the Eve there tried to create and Ultimate Being see? Well, I have a sickening feeling that the Eve here in America, if this 'Kain' is with her, I think, they will… pro-create and try to have a successful 'Ultimate Being', which will in turn, destroy humanity as we know it." Maeda explained, Raziel turning a deathly shade of blue. Aya rested her hand on Raziel's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Raziel… why are you so worried?" She asked with worry.

"You have NO idea of Kain's power… if he and Eve were to bear a child, things will deteriorate to hell faster than you can even blink an eye." His voice trembled with anger. Daniel scoffed and commented his voice like 'Who cares?"-

"Aww, c'mon Raziel, lighten up. Besides, we gotta get to them, before they pro-create right? So let's find 'em. I'll bring up the car around the front. C'mon science boy." Daniel yanked Maeda out of the room, and outside to bring around the car. Raziel placed his head in his hands, and Aya patted him on the back.

"Cheer up Raziel, things will get better. I was worried yesterday night that I would become a monster like Eve, but If I keep things under control, I won't turn out like her. Besides, the last thing we need is me like her, and you like Kain eh?" Aya stated, joking at her latter comment. Raziel sighed and looked at Aya with an earnest feeling of depression in his eyes. 

"Fine Aya, I trust you. Now let's find Daniel, and then get those two."

"That's the spirit Raz." With that, the two got up, and headed for outside SoHo, preparing to rendezvous with Daniel and Maeda in the car, and find Kain and Eve. Speaking of which, who knows what they were doing… of course…

Later on that day, the still of the evening when all was supposed to be bustling at Rush Hour, there was nothing. Eve stood out on the horizon, looking down upon the desolate city. She darted from building to building. Carnegie Hall, Central Park and others… Kain walked up behind her and asked her calmly-

"What might you be thinking Eve?"

"… I'm in the mood for a little destruction before…" She immediately stopped, turning away sharply. Kain set one hand on her shoulder and looked at Eve, deeply into her green eyes. He could feel something was wrong, and she didn't want to admit it. It almost looked… romantic to see the two outlined on the rooftop of the Chrysler Building, gazing at each other, but Eve had other ideas that the moment.

"Oh… it's nothing really… something that you wouldn't be very… interested in."

"Tell me wench, because you have got me interested." 

Eve slipped her right hand on Kain's shoulder and pulled him in closer, her voice sounding seductive-like. She brushed back some of his white hair and brought her face to the side of his head, her lips gently passing by his ear, and she whispered softly-

"I want, no, _need_, to have a child… so I can better my 'sister' over in the east, and do what she couldn't…" Her voice got a little hostile near the end, but the comment alone made Kain taken aback. He stepped a few inches away from Eve and looked at her with an expression that could be marked as- "What the hell are you thinking?" 

"WHAT?! You want to bear a child?"

"Of course… An Ultimate Being if that's the term… my 'sister' from the East tried and failed miserably, but I want to do better than her… have a child that will wipe out all of humanity so mitochondria can take over it's rightful place. Don't you see that it's perfect?" Her voice was determined. Kain lifted Eve's hands off of his and he walked away, saying coldly-

"Why should I? It's only for YOUR personal gratification in the end and that leaves me where?" He snapped. Eve scoffed and placed her large hand on her side and thrust her head back before bringing it forward again. She floated away and stated coldly as well-

"Oh… perhaps the child has some of YOUR attributes, some of which might be useful against that Raziel creature. You know, just incase you 'fall' during battle. And the child would be useful against Aya…" Her voice grew hostile. She looked back at him, and he looked at her.

"That maybe true Eve, but I am still not following that. I have other things to deal with, and not fathering a child with you." He walked back into the building, and Eve let out a disgruntled sigh. She muttered something's about 'he'll do it eventually' and things like that.

"He'll come to sooner or later."

Inside, Kain leaned against the wall, and set his head him his hand and shook it, wondering why did he side with Eve? He just was angry, as he was confused. He thought of having a child with her. Sure, it would be possible to use the offspring against Raziel if he (Kain) were to suddenly 'die' during battle… He then felt Eve's warm hand on his shoulder and she suggested with a wicked grin on her face-

"Oh… I'm in the mood for genocide right now. Want to go kill a few people?" 

"Sounds like a good idea. Where?"

"They NYPD #17 Precinct. That's where Raziel and Aya are most of the time."

"Let's go." Kain then took Eve's hand, they teleported to just outside the building. They didn't see much outside, but they knew what was inside. Eve looked at Kain and commented in her stern voice-

"I don't feel Aya here..."

"Humph. I don't feel Raziel's presence either. I say we should just go in there and kill all those inside to teach them a lesson… nice idea eh?"

"Love it. Let's go." Kain then charged up an electric ball, and then shot it at the door, breaking the glass and making it fall down upon itself. A few officers were surprised by this and were all in shock. Eve held up her hand and then set them all ablaze. The two laughed and kicked down the door to the interior of the building. 

"Pitiful humans…" Kain stated as he saw a few officers scrambling around, going this way and that. He saw Eve mutate a few animals like the police dogs and local rats into hideous creatures and then sicing them on the helpless officers, and they listened to their painful screams. 

"So true…" The main office door swung open, and Baker, Nix and Warner were shocked as hell, they drew their guns and Warner turned a deathly pale, Baker was shocked the most. What were these two cold-blooded murderers doing here?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nix shouted in surprise as he saw the two. Kain turned his attention to him, and started to cast 'Incapacitate' on Nix, freezing him still. Baker tried to move him, but to no luck. Warner gasped and stammered-

"Good lord… he's frozen…"

"Warner, Go find any other survivors and HIDE them! I'm going to look for Ben…" Baker took off in a flash, Warner dove under a few creatures before running up the flight of stairs to the interrogation room. Kain laughed and then stated to Nix before killing him-

"'Tis a shame the others couldn't die. Oh well, next time…" And with that, Kain and Eve killed Nix by impaling him, setting him on fire, then harvesting his blood and mitochondria from his body. Watching this was Ben, who was trying to chase Sheeva (the police dog)… he just was horrified and wondered-

"What happened…? Sheeva! Wait up!" Ben took off before the two could notice him, but Eve saw the dog. She just stretched her hand out and touched the lupine, and then looked at Kain, a feeling of satisfaction.

"Eve, it's getting rather boring here, I say we should close up shop and leave here. The mangled creatures are mopping up the remains, and I grow tired of chasing 'yellow' humans with nothing better to do."

"Same here… best be off then." 

With that, they teleported away from the Precinct, and just in time for them, because the OTHER duo had just arrived to a scene of hectic chaos, blood, creatures and imminent destruction of the Precinct. As the broken door was stepped on some more…

"My… god…" Raziel gasped with horror as he saw the nearly ruined Office. Aya just placed her hands to her mouth, and hoped that everyone would be okay… Daniel was mortified and let immediately, saying that he wasn't gonna wait for this to kill his family. 

"Be careful Daniel…" Raziel called out, turning to Aya and Maeda. "I felt Kain here a few seconds ago…"

"And I felt Eve… the two MUST have been here and cause all this…"

"That degenerate…" Raziel hissed, walking up to the second busted down door. Aya followed him, before Maeda stopped them to give them both a special 'item' that he had just for them. He outstretched his hands and told them-

"Ahh... Ohh… Take these. They're Japanese Good Luck Charms… to ward off bad spirits. Mister Raziel, Miss Aya… do be careful. You both are really nice people, and I'd hate for you to die somehow here."

"I can't die Maeda, but I will take care of Aya for you." Raziel placed the charm around his neck and turned to face Aya. They nodded and stormed into the interior, where things were far off worse than the entrance to the building. Power was out, windows were smashed in, and trails of fresh blood caked most of the hardwood floors. Officers were down, bleeding to death or being snacked on by the stray mutant birds and dogs.

"This is horrible…" Aya commented, shooting at various animals, trying to scatter them away. Raziel shook his head and stated to Aya something that was quite true, well, for him anyways.

"True, this is just some of Kain's powers… Font of Putrence, Blood Shower, Implode… be thankful he didn't level the place with that witch Eve. Speaking of which, where is that little boy, Ben?"

"Oh my god… Ben… Raziel, I'm gonna go find Daniel, you go try to find Ben okay? If we split up, we'll cover more ground in finding him…" Aya took off downstairs, and Raziel rushed upstairs, shifting to Spectral to dodge some mutant spiders as they shot their sticky, paralysis webs at him. He swung his Soul Reaver at them, causing them to stagger a little before falling. 

"Ben! BEN DOLLIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Raziel shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls. All he heard in reply was a little boy calling for 'Sheeva', and a few rats tailing after him. Raziel shifted again to get a shortcut and try to catch up with him, but ran into a small snag in the process.

"Damn it… where is that child?" He was about to turn around, when he was jumped by a couple of dog creatures who started to swipe at him, pulling him by the wings and slamming him into a wall.

"Woah…..!!! AAAAGH!" He got up and started to shoot projectiles from his reaver, and then started to use broken pipes as spears. He dodged a few swipes, not wanting to get into another wall crash like a few minutes ago. Masterfully killing the beasts he staggered up some stairs, and heard something going on in the other room. 

"Ben…? Are you in there?"

He pressed his head to the door and heard the sounds of shooting and then the grossest thing ever. He heard the sound of skin splitting, a mangled howl from a dog, and then segueing into a warped growl that made the ground shake, and Ben yelping for help with a man who sounded like Baker. 

"What's going on in there? Hello?" Raziel slammed on the locked door and shook his head, shifting once more to Spectral, and then walking through the open door, and when he sifted back, he was greeted with the most hideous sight ever known to man. He took a few steps back to collect his shock. What was once Sheeva, was now Keroberos, a mutated, hideous three-headed red dog, which was about the side of two men on top of their shoulders. 

"What the hell is this?"

"Raziel! Where's Aya?"

"She's looking for Daniel!"

"Raziel!!!" Ben shouted. "Be careful please!"

The dog jolted around and saw the spectral creature, in a defensive pose. It howled loudly, and lunged forward, it's 3 heads struggling to take a bite out of Raziel. He rolled under, turning around and shot a projectile at her. He ran around the perimeter of the room, making the dog confused.

"Come you beast… try to get me…" 

Keroberos lunged forward, the mitochondria-blood dripping from its jaws. She grabbed Raziel by the wings and jerked him around, side to side and slamming him on the floor. Before he could even strike, Keroberos jolted him into submission. He thought shifting to spectral would help, but before he could to that, the monstrosity had him pinned on the floor, breathing heavily on him. For Raziel, it wasn't the most unpleasant experience ever, but it was better than the Abyss. 

"GET… OFF… OF… ME…" He then gave the dog a swift kick in the ribs, reeling it back into the wall. Raziel jumped up and started to strike it with his blade, and all Baker and Ben could do was watch in amazement and horror. The Soul Reaver was tiring from this, his energy, nearly drained, but Keroberos just wouldn't give up. 

"Why won't you die?"

After he asked that, the dog then pinned Raziel down again, this time so his hands wouldn't shift or attack. It seemed, now was hopeless. Ben trembled in fright, hoping that Raziel wasn't defeated, and Baker clung to a wound in pain. But when all seemed to be lost, a ray of hope came shining through in the form of a bullet.

"HEY! Leave him alone you beast!"

"Aya!" Raziel shouted, getting up after the creature was taken aback by the bullet. Aya pulled out a larger weapon than her pistol, and loaded the rifle. She winked and then pumped Keroberos full of lead before rounding it off with an Energy Shot. The creature was deinfetley weakened, and it showed. 

"Hey Raz… you do the honors. Finish her off."

"… My… pleasure…?"

He then shoved the reaver in the center head of Keroberos, making it rupture with unstable energy, and then, it lost the fight of life, and exploded into many pieces, it's soul gently floating amongst the room. Ben saw this and waved bye-bye to Sheeva, and Aya sighed in remorse.

"Bye-bye Sheeva…"

"She was a good dog, but Raziel… nice job." Aya rested a hand on Raziel's shoulder as Daniel came in, and he talked with Baker about a few things, and then Ben walked slowly up to Raziel, his voice wavering.

"Raziel… can you and Aya please get the people who did this to Sheeva?"

"Of course Ben… we will, I promise."

"Thanks Raziel… you're a really cool guy. I like you. I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

Raziel was embarrassed, but flattered by the comment.

"Ben… it's not easy being me, but keep dreaming okay?"

Ben and Raziel looked out the window, and Aya joined them, commenting softly to the both of them-

"Things will get better, don't worry… Raziel… we have GOT to find Kain and Eve now. No matter what the cost, we will find them."

"I believe that Aya…"

They looked out at the NYC night sky, their determination now stronger. Would they stop Kain and Eve from having a child? What would happen the next day? They weren't sure, but they hoped with would at least be good…

To Be Continued…

NOTES- Okay, this was abrupt, but I never really liked the 3rd Day in PE1. Day 4 will be DRASTICALY different from the game, so don't come bitchin' to me about the change okay? Thanks! - Nefertina


	4. day 4- conception of souls

Day Four- Conception of Souls

Day Four- Conception of Souls

The next morning, all the 'usual' suspects were gathered in Ex-Chief Baker's office, all waiting for what new Chief Daniel had to say. Aya, Raziel, Torres, Cathy and Warner were all gathered around Daniel, and couldn't help but laugh a little when he tried to say something important. Raziel brushed back a bit of his black hair and commented-

"Daniel, you're doing a nice job."

"Sure… well, I'm pretty new to this and so… the first order of business today is that we got to find Eve and Kain before they have a kid…"

"God only knows where they are." Aya interjected, her voice sounding 'matter-of-fact'. Daniel glared at her and continued his little 'order speech' to the group.

"Before I was interrupted, I've got orders for you all. Aya, I want you and Raziel to get out there and find those two. Warner, I want you to find as much information on Melissa Pearce as possible, Cathy, help Warner, and Torres, make sure Aya gets an weapon upgrade." Everyone nodded and Warner, Cathy and Torres left the room, leaving behind only Raziel and Aya. 

"Hey... where's the Japanese Scientist guy?" Daniel asked. Raziel pointed out the door.

"He told me he'd be upstairs in the Science Lab doing a few things. You might want to consider looking there."

"Thanks. Aya, go get him and get going. We don't have any time to spare."

With that, they headed upstairs to find Maeda. Knowing him, it wouldn't be that hard to find him. Raziel opened up the door the Second Floor crime lab, and there was Maeda, with another person, and he was pretty shocked and relived to see the duo.

"Oh! Err… Hello Aya… Hello Raziel…"

"Maeda," Aya started. "What are you doing here?"

"This kind of place helps me think clearer. Besides… well… uhh… I needed to research a few things and take care of a few… things, I suppose." He adjusted his glasses and walked over to a table to gather some papers that had some info he had collected that morning. Raziel cocked his head and said to him-

"Maeda, we might need your help."

"Me? Help? Oh nice! I'd love to help you both in anyway I can!"

"Nice. Well, I'd like it if you joined Aya and me while we look for Kain and Eve. Your wisdom might come in handy out there."

Maeda blushed a deep red. He had never been complemented like that before. He nodded his head and tried to cover up his embarrassment and happiness. He walked up to Aya and asked her something before going back to his spot. A few minutes later, Daniel came by with some information.

"Hey, Warner just got word that Klamp hasn't been seen since last night and this morning."

"Do you suppose that bastard is dead?" Raziel asked.

"I wish Raz, I wish, but seriously, wherever he is, I have a feeling he's with Eve."

"All right then, Raziel, Maeda and I shall go and find him then."

"What about me?"

"You gotta stay here Daniel. You're the chief now, and you also gotta spend time with Ben."

"*Sigh* You're right Aya, but be careful out there."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that she is protected." Raziel interjected. Daniel nodded, and handed Aya a clip of Ammo and walked out of the room. Maeda looked surprised and pulled out another good luck charm. He placed it in Raziel's hand and commented-

"I have another charm for you and Aya. Please take it, and it will protect you from evil spirits."

"Isn't that what you said about the last one you gave me?" Raziel duly replied, pulling out the charm, still around his neck from yesterday. The Japanese man blushed again and sighed, stating that the more, the better protection. Raziel shrugged his shoulders and turned to Aya.

"Ready Aya?"

"Ready anytime Raz."

"Let's go."

Raziel and Aya left the room, leaving Maeda behind. It didn't take him long to realize he was left behind, and wasn't even warned about the imminent departure. He grabbed some papers, and a few 'bullets', and took off yelping-

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Raziel yanked him by the collar of his blue jacket and set him in the car. They took off for any possible place where Kain, Eve or Klamp could be. Speaking of which, things for the nefarious duo and Klamp were not looking good... so to speak.

"Damn you!" Klamp shouted, slamming his fist on a table. "Once you showed your face in the scheme, you ruined all of my plans!"

"YOUR PLANS?" The stranger roared. A female floated over to his side. She also interjected with a few cold words of her own, grabbing Klamp by the neck and choking him-

"Your plans were meaningless as they were stupid. I have my own ideals to follow, and you are not going to use me, so you can fulfil your STUPID ideas!" She squeezed tighter and threw him against a wall. Klamp gasped for air and almost cowered in the corner. 

"You, Klamp, are just like someone I knew… no, two people, who used me to do their bidding. Oh no Klamp, I will not let Eve fall prey to your damned ideas. I have known the feeling of being used as a puppet, and I will not let her fall in that trap as I did."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" 

The stranger lunged forward, ripping Klamp's arm off, the blood squirting from the wound. The stranger sucked a little of the crimson blood and then threw the 'amputated' arm back in Klamp's face, causing him to now cower in the corner. The stranger once again picked him up, and slammed him repeatedly against the wall before the woman, Eve could interfere.

"Kain, stop it. Klamp, Heh, have you learned your lesson not to use me as a toy?"

"Please…" Klamp cried… "Stop it…"

Kain slammed Klamp onto the ground, breaking both his legs. Now Klamp was defenseless and couldn't move. Kain walked back to Eve'' side and they both howled with laughter once they saw the poor man trying to escape. Eve got an idea.

"You wanted to be a mitochondria creature, is that correct Klamp?"

"What makes you think that?" He snapped.

"From the way you were talking to me, I thought you wanted to be one."

"And now you will get your wish." Kain interjected, placing his arm around Eve's waist and she did the same thing. Klamp started to squeal in horror, as he knew very well what fate awaited him. He covered his face, not wanted to see what would happen.

"After this Kain, want to… get close?"

"Heh, of course…"

"I knew you wouldn't forget last night…"

Kain nodded and then Eve outstretched her hand. Klamp felt all hot inside, and then he burst into flames, his skin now all hard, and then the slimy mitochondria started to burst from the hardened skin, more limbs growing from the arm-less right shoulder. His face started to be skinless, and his eyes fell from their sockets, and his head burst open to reveal a mutated head, its pain emitting from its howls. Kain was a little disgusted, but pleased.

"That is so… disgusting, but it's a testimate to your powers Eve…"

"Go on… Now beast… go find Aya Brea and Raziel... track them down, and KILL them."

The beast moaned and then stumbled off, through the window and fell to the ground below. The duo looked deep into each other's eyes, an undying feeling rushing through them. Eve swept Kain off of his feet, and carried him into another room in the Chystler Building. 

"Eve…" Kain said, noticing that Eve was carrying him. "You're such a…"

"Wench?" She jokingly finished, resting him on a conference table. She looked down at him, and she stated, her voice in a seductive tone- "Are you thinking… what I'm thinking?"

"Of course…"

"So, where do we start looking? They could be anywhere in New Your City for all I care." Raziel scoffed, has he had to sit in the backseat… AGAIN. He folded his arms and hunched back in the seat, resting his head against the rear of the passengers seat. Aya saw him in the rear view mirror and stated-

"If you wanted Passenger seat, you could have asked."

"RRRRRRRRR!"

"Oh, Aya… you made him angry…" Maeda ducked in his seat, preparing in case Raziel tried to kill him. The reaver swung back in his seat and rested his head on the windowsill, his mind racing. Where to start looking? That was the hard part. He muttered a few things about things that he had experienced, and all Aya could do was nod along.

"Raziel," She started. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but how did you get into New York City, this year, 2000. How?" There was a deadly silence that followed; no one in the car said anything at all for a good 2 minutes, before Raziel took a deep breath. Aya slammed the brakes on the car and turned around in her seat, looking at him.

"Aya… a few days ago… I was chasing Kain through an era of industrialization, not unlike The Human Citadel, Meridian, and Coorhagen… none of those places. I ran across time, and then I came to an era of strange people… no vampires or hunters in sight. They all looked at me strangely, but none of them knew who Kain was… so I dove across time, and I ended up here… and I found Kain…" He voice trailed off and then he brought himself back to the topic, albeit a little warily. 

"I guess I should make it a little clearer… A very long time ago, after a series of events, I made my way to the Chronoplast chamber where Kain awaited. We fought, and he escaped through the device, and I chased after him… perused him through time…"

"Like a Time Chaser right?" Maeda interjected, adjusting his glasses.

"I guess you could say that Maeda…" Raziel sighed. Aya rested her hand on his shoulder and stated calmly, not unlike her stubborn nature-

"You don't have to say anymore if it pains you. I understand completely where you're going with that. C'mon, let's go look for them."

Maeda had a somewhat better idea, although not by much. He fixed his jacked, cleared his throat and said-

"Well, I suggest that we split up to cover more ground. I'll go with Aya, since I if I go alone, I might burn up!"

"Figures you would go with Aya. I'll go at it alone, and take these 'subway' systems. Perhaps one of us shall find something." Raziel replied, unbuckling himself from the back seat. He got out of the car and Aya gasped asking-

"Wait! Shouldn't we drop you off?"

"I'll do fine walking. Besides, I can't burn up, I'm already dead." With that, he walked away and Aya groaned, looking at Maeda and commenting-

"Look at it this way, at least he won't burn."

"That is true, very true."

"Eve…" Kain moaned, looking up at the mutated woman, who looked a little different than when she first appeared. Gone was the ripped red dress, but now she wasn't wearing much of anything at all (though nothing was revealed), her hair was now slicked back from the protruding spikes that were once in her hair. She looked down at Kain and placed her index finger to his lips, herself making a 'shhh' sound.

"Shh… just lie back and enjoy it." She said, stroking Kain's white hair, her own hair falling into her face. The two shared a seductive laugh and went on with their own private business, which, needless to say, I can't write about here.

Raziel was now riding down the desolate NYC Subway escalator; a device that he had never rode on before. It was rather pleasant experience, that of which he did over and over again for tumbling down the moving stairs. He wiped the dirt off of himself and walked by the ticket window, which there only stood a mangled corpse, dried of its blood and mitochondria. He gasped a little and then saw a small fire blazing in another window. He ran his reaver through it and it ignited, giving off a little light to see in the darkness.

"I will say this, these New Yorkers don't keep their subways clean." He commented after seeing the various pop cans and shredded magazines along with unlit cigarettes and clothes littered the concrete floor for reasons he didn't know. He looked at some more mangled corpses, drained of all life. His heart ached when he saw little children- dead. He clashed a hand to his chest and thought to himself-

"Damn Kain and Eve… killing innocent CHILDREN for their plans! Madness…" 

Before he could walk forward, he heard a few child-like cries coming from under a bench. He walked forward and moved his Fire Reaver by the bottom and saw something saddening- children hiding, with no parents. He kneeled down and asked them kindly-

"Little children, what is the matter?"

"Are you… one of those bad creatures?"

"No… what are you 3 doing here? Where are your parents?" Raziel asked, his heart gathering more sorrow and anger at the sight. A little 5 year old crawled out and said to Raziel, her voice wavering-

"Our parents were taken by a really scary blob, but we got away before it could get us."

"Help us please…" A 13 year old pleaded. "Please get us to safety… we don't know where to go!" The 13, 5 and 10 year olds looked frightened. Raziel took pity and scooted them out, kneeling down and telling them some directions to get to safety. 

"Go up the stairs and look for a police car. They will help you, trust me."

"Thank you mister… you're a really nice person." The 10-year-old commented, and then the three took off, but not before the 13-year-old turned around and gave Raziel and item. It was a crimson red hooded sweatshirt, and it looked to be big enough for Raziel to fit in. He thanked them and as they ran off, he put it on. It was a snug fit, but it looked good on him. 

"I pray that the children get out okay… and the gift the girl gave me… it fits nicely…" He slipped his left claw in the front pocket, keeping the other out since it had the Fire Reaver. He walked forward, stepping around the bodies and he saw a door just ahead, and it was open a little ways. Who might be in there, he wondered. Creeping forward and slinking along the wall, he heard a few mangled noises emitting.

"What are those wretches?"

He saw a mangled man with a mutated head, hideous arms and his skin falling off, looking eerilie like Melchaia with legs instead of no feet. He emitted a small gasp and walked up opposite the door, and he heard a few warped words coming from the beast, to another creature.

"*Pshh* You… go find… *ack * them… keeeeeeel them and *hic *… I will have mah revenge on that man for making me what I am *blargh * now…" 

The small chattering of what appeared to be a large centipede was the answer, and it slithered off, making a hole in the wall. The mutated man walked away, slamming his fist on the subway controls, making everything nearly active, well, just the trains anyways… one such train zipped past, behind Raziel, startling him enough for him to emit a loud gasp… one that was loud enough to alert the hideous man.

"* Gasp! * What the hell was that?" 

"Who'shhh… dere…?"

Raziel felt panic, and his Fire Reaver burned out, reverting to the normal Reaver. He panicked, and saw a train with the door still open passing by. Thinking quickly, he sharply jumped to Spectral before the beast could find him. Time was still, and he barely made it to the train with the open door before a wraith could get him.

Shifting back to Material, he slumped on a seat, his heart pounding from that close call and the short fight with the wraith. Brushing back some of his hair, he pulled the hood over his head and looked out the window, as things passed by in a blur. He also saw the centipede, but it didn't see the train.

"Good lord, that was a close call…" He placed his left hand back in the front pocket and closed his eyes, hoping that he had escaped from the mitochondric creatures, and he also wondered how he had gotten caught up in this. Just a search for Kain turned into something more… Raziel shook his head and muttered aloud-

"God, I hope Aya is fine… I hope she isn't hurt badly…" He stopped to think. What was he saying? Did he like Aya? He knew she didn't like him in _THAT_ way, but what did he think of her? It was so confusing… his mind treated her as a partner, but his heart had other plans… his mind hurting, he curled up on a row of seats and fell asleep, taking a nice cat nap of sorts.

Of course, Raziel didn't take into consideration that the centipede was crawling on the roof, for it could sense that Raziel was in the train. He slowly started to cut through the roof; little scraps of shrapnel were falling. One such scrap fell on Raziel's head, jolting him awake. He looked around and saw the room was starting to open.

"Oh hell… this does not look good…"

He quickly dodged out of the way, as the cut part of the roof fell down and it slammed to the ground, and the head of the centipede came bursting through, emitting a loud, mangled wail, staring Raziel down in the face, sending shivers down his spine. It breathed on his a little, and poked and prodded him with its sharp antennae, but Raziel had enough.

"Get… AWAY!" He gave it a swift kick, and it retaliated by trying to impale him with its 'fangs'. He dodged, rolling around and he swiftly moved into the next cabin, hiding under some chairs. His energy level wasn't filled, and he needed to drink a few souls… his head was hurting, and he couldn't see straight. Before long, the insect burst into the next cabin, thrashing around trying to find Raziel.

"I got to… have some souls… I can't focus properly…" He curled up against the back wall under the seats, perfectly still as it nosed around in various places. He silently wished they didn't split up in the first place, and Aya wouldn't be here to save him this time. And then, before he could sift to spectral, it hit him-

His hands were trapped under another chair, which the insect caved in. He started to squirm violently, struggling to free his hands. He damned his luck and placement, and then did the one thing he rarely ever did in his 'lifetime'- He started to cry. Crying, because everything seemed hopeless. He was trapped under a chair, his hands stuck, and a giant mutated insect crawling around outside, waiting to kill him.

"Damn… I have never *** **hic * been in this situation before… I'm trapped; no way out… no one to help me… I can't shift… Aya isn't here to help me… Oh god, if there is an answer to this, please deliver it to me now!" Raziel sobbed, convulsing on the floor, his whole body trembling as it started to loose energy slowly. Even if he were to go to spectral, he'd still be trapped. And then, the answer came to him in the form of a ghostly image of a small girl that looked like Aya Brea.

"Aya? But you are just a child…" Raziel wondered, seeing the visage go towards the centipede, which was now thrashing in anger for it lost it's dinner, which happened to be Raziel. The girl giggled and touched the creature, causing it to rupture, and turn into a hollow shell.

"_Tee hee_!"

"What… is… going on?"

The girl kneeled down and saw Raziel stuck on the floor. She reached her transparent hand on the downed chair, and then, it lifted off, freeing Raziel's claws. He gasped and rubbed them, for they were very sore. He saw the girl and asked her softly, hoping not to scare her-

"Who are you little girl? Why did you save me?"

"_Maya… Aya's sister… be warned Reaver of Souls… the worst has happened, be prepared for what lies ahead tomorrow…_" Maya started to fade away as Raziel tried to reach out to her. He missed as she vanished into the nothingness from which she came. He sighed heavily, and noticed that the shell of the centipede was starting to rupture and crack.

"Maya… what did you do? What do you mean by 'the worst has happened…?" Raziel jerked around and heard the sound of the shell bursting open, and then a strange colored insect with fangs and such was born and it lunged to him, and he shouted in anger-

"This time you little insect, I won't let you discourage me…"

"That… was most… pleasant… if I do say so… myself." Eve said as she lay next to Kain, her voice deeper than it usually was. He turned to look at her, himself very worn out from that moment. The two didn't say much; maybe because it was the fact they were both equally worn out.

"Have you ever… experienced pleasure like that before Kain, hmm?" She asked, turning around to face him, her green eyes still burning with passion. He didn't look at her; he was too disoriented from what he had experienced. He could feel as though his heart would burst from his chest, because it was pounding so hard. Eve looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair and commented-

"Aww… are you okay?"

"Oh please…" Kain groaned, slowly moving his body around, getting into a comfortable position. Eve grinned and slid up to where he was. He looked at her and asked quizzically, his voice a little strained- "I'm just exhausted, woman. No more than that, no less than that." 

"Heh, you men are all alike, but you sure are different in ways I cannot explain…"

"Then learn."

The two looked at each other deeply, and then they kissed lightly, before pulling away, and then looking out the window. They held hands and smiled devilishly, knowing very well what would happen the next day, but what they didn't know was how many 'children' they would have… but that didn't matter, it was far from their minds. They enjoyed being in each other's presence's more than not. 

"Kain… I must go later…"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere that I please… the museum…"

"I see. And that that time, you'll just discard me as some old, beat up toy?" Kain hissed, sounding a little angry. Eve turned to look at him and she laughed before commenting on what he said-

"Oh please Kain, you're killing me. No… I want YOU to come with me… you are the father of my child… and you and I… now that I mated with you… you carry a newfound power to evolve…"

Raziel ran down the cars, heading to the front car. The various parts of the centipede were vastly closing on him. He ducked under incoming debris from the various cars, and jumped over the flying chairs and shrapnel. Never before, had he experienced something like this. Tripping slightly, he stumbled into the main area and saw the various switches. 

"Oh damn it… so many buttons… which one to push?"

He heard the deafing squeals of the insect behind him, and then he got an idea. He saw that the train was fast approaching the main bridge, and he saw the steel pillars holding the bridge up. Yes… that would work, he thought. Walking over to the switchboard, he saw the track switch.

"If I pull this, and jump off at the same time, it'll crash, the thing will die, and I escape to safety… that might work somehow, someway…"

He threw the switch, and the proceeded to bust open a window with his Force Projectile. It shattered on the floor, breaking into million-some pieces. Raziel saw the door started to burst open, and he quickly climbed out, not noticing that one of his wings was caught on a small hook in the car.

"Huh?" He saw it there, snagged. Frantic, he tried to get it off, but too late. The train was now derailed, the door broken by force, and the centipede was now in his face… literally speaking. It started to breathe on Raziel; it's poisonous blood-like substance oozing from its fangs. The Reaver was now stuck once again, but he didn't panic.

"See you in hell mutant insect."

He jumped out, his wings free of the bonds, and as he was about to hit the tracks, and go rolling down the rails, he shifted to spectral, time freezing before him. As he had this advantage, he quickly scrambled past a few wraiths and souls, before reaching a planar portal on the otherside of the bridge. He shifted back, and watched the events unfold… and h was thankful he got out in time.

"This could get very messy…" He ran behind a metal pillar and like a flash, the train smashed into the metal pillar, causing a chain reaction of events- first, the main car blew up, then the centipede exploded into a mitochondric mess. Then the next few cars piled up on each other, hitting another car, and so on and so forth. Admits all the painful squeals of the insect, there was a huge earthquake, and the Brooklyn Bridge started to crumble.

"Oh damn… what did I do?" Raziel wondered as he saw the fastly shifting Brooklyn Bridge. First went a power line, then a few cars, and then came the finishing blow of sorts- the bridge collapsed on itself, into the sea below. Raziel almost went down, but not before someone saved him…

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Gotcha Raz!"

"Aya…? You came? How did you know I was here?"

As the explosion settled, Aya and Maeda hoisted Raziel up and onto solid ground, his heart beating so rapidly, it would have bursted out if it could. He placed a hand on his chest and panted heavily as Aya explained.

"Well, there were these three kids who told us where you were. We came across them as we inspected Klamp's old office. We took them back to the precinct, so they're okay. I'm just glad you are." Aya said as Raziel brushed some dust off of his hooded shirt. Maeda grew curious and asked him-

"Raziel... ahh, where did you get that shirt, and what happened?"

"Let's just say Maeda… it involved a centipede and those three kids… I'll tell you more about it at the precinct." With that, the trio got up, and headed for the car, but not before Raziel noticed a very errie sight near down town-

"Aya… is that the… people of the Central Park?"

"I'll be… it's heading for the museum… but why?"

They looked at each other and Raziel said in a serious tone-

"I know why… and we need to get moving fast… Maya said the worst has happened…"

"Maya? Where did you see Maya?" Aya gasped.

"In the train… I'll tell you on the way to the museum."

With that, they headed off, not knowing what might happen the next morning… of course… there awaited suspense and revelations… but… what was the slime monster doing near the museum?


End file.
